Recuérdame por quien fui
by LadyGual
Summary: Naminé siempre dibujaba, siempre veía el mundo que recreó encerrada en cuatro paredes blancas. Pero... ¿Qué pasaría si alguien no puede apartar su mirada de la chica? ¿Qué pasaría si simplemente el dolor de dos personas se uniera? Naminé nunca pensó que entre ellos dos pudiera pasar algo... No de un ser frío como Riku... Oneshot. Naminé x Riku


N.A: El juego "Kingdom Hearts" no me pertenece, así como tampoco sus personajes ni trama. Sino que pertenece a _Square Enix_. Pero si es de mi propiedad esta idea que cruzó mi mente. Por lo que espero y la disfruten. Por cierto, este oneshot se situa en los cinco primeros días del segundo juego. Cuando Roxas es el protagonista. Sin más, disfrutad ;)

* * *

**Recuérdame por quien fui...  
**

* * *

_Villa Crepúsculo_

Aquella mañana se presentó como todas las demás, cálida y crepuscular. Las nubes apenas se mecían porque el poco viento que había se desvanecía rápidamente y no había signos de aves ni animales. Si, todo estaba muy tranquilo. Y Naminé lo sabía. Sentada como estaba, con su cuaderno en la mano y su mirada pesarosa posada en el cielo anaranjado, se temía que algo ocurriera y alterara el orden aparente que asolaba las calles de esa ciudad ficticia. Allí, sin poder hacer nada puesto que acataba las órdenes de DiZ y Riku, se preguntó el significado de lo que estaba haciendo.

Ella era una incorpórea, y como tal no debía intervenir en los asuntos importantes. Aun así, sentía que lo que hacía no estaba nada bien. Tan solo se dejaba llevar por las órdenes y dibujaba una copia de un mundo real. Con sus habitantes y sus detalles, con sus costumbres y torneos... ¡Cómo desearía Naminé estar dentro de ese mundo! Pero ella pertenecía a Kairi, su verdadero yo. Muchas veces se dijo que ella no debía existir, que era un estorbo y no tenía derecho a estar siquiera dibujando todo el día. Sin embargo, el latir de su corazón y sus pensamientos le decían lo contrario. Que ella si vivía, respiraba el mismo aire que los demás, veía lo que los demás y sentía lo mismo que los demás. ¿Acaso no era eso estar vivo? ¿Acaso tenía que desaparecer en cuanto viera a su verdadero yo? ¿Podría ella cambiar algo?

La respuesta era sencilla. No. No había nada que cambiar puesto que Naminé no eligió nada. Solo seguía a sus superiores. Y no podía evitar pensar en Roxas, alguien igual a ella que ayudaba cuando podía y sin ser vista por sus superiores.

El hecho de que ella suplantara los recuerdos de Sora le carcomía la mente y no podía estar tranquila. Por eso, decidió ayudar a Roxas para que se uniera de una vez a Sora. Mientras pensaba esto, la joven suspiró. Entonces recordó a su compañero Riku, un hombre de pocas palabras y extremadamente frío. Aun disfrazado de Ansem, podía distinguir su verdadera apariencia. No por nada era una bruja.

Siguió el curso de sus pensamientos y llegó a la conclusión de que debería hacer otra cosa que dibujar. DiZ le ordenó que cerrara algunas salidas de Villa Crepúsculo para que Roxas no se escapara demasiado, y en ello estaba. Sin embargo, ya se encontraba aburrida y decidió salir de la gran sala blanca. Colgó su libreta en una estantería y dejó el bolígrafo con tinta especial en su estuche. Miró la sala por última vez antes de marcharse con preocupación.

* * *

Esta vez Riku estaba más que enfadado. ¿Y la razón? DiZ no hacía más que ordenarle que vigilara a Naminé todo el día para que no se viera con Roxas. Y no es que le molestara vigilar a esa chiquilla rubia y misteriosa, pero no estaba a gusto con ello pues se sentía un maldito espía. Originalmente, la misión de vigilar a Naminé le correspondía a Axel, pero el muy vago le pidió a Riku que se encargara de ello y a él le dejara lo de amenazarla para que dibujara... Era realmente molesto. Aun así, lo prefirió puesto que no quería molestar a la chica. Se había ganado el respeto de Riku por el simple echo de que ella era la incorpórea de Kairi. Además, cuando usaba su bolígrafo creaba verdaderas obras de arte. A él nunca se le dio bien nada de eso, y por ello la admiraba. No obstante, él sabía que realmente no era por eso que la apreciaba, sino porque se parecía tanto a Kairi.

Secretamente él estuvo enamorado de ella, pero como sabía que su mejor amigo lo estaba también, no pudo intervenir. Y Naminé era incluso más atractiva que ella. Su pelo rubio lo hipnotizaba, y esos ojos azules eran idénticos a los de su verdadera apariencia, solo que más misteriosos y menos ingenuos.

Decidió que la pausa para descansar había llegado a su fin y se puso en marcha. Se dirigió a la sala blanca –donde la chica normalmente pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo– y abrió la puerta, pero se encontró con una sorpresa; Naminé no estaba.

Al principio fue un impacto, pero luego se puso manos a la obra y corrió por el pasillo. No debía estar muy lejos porque solo había dejado su trabajo cinco minutos. Pero eso era suficiente para que la chica se esfumara dejándolo anonadado. Chasqueó la lengua y apretó el ritmo, llegando a mirar por toda la casa. Al darse cuenta de que no la encontraría allí, decidió buscarla en el bosque. Quizá quería salir al aire libre.

–Mierda. –musitó abriendo el gran portón de rejas negras. Allí no había nadie.

El bosque se cernió sobre él y caminó con calma hasta llegar al final del mismo. Entonces agrandó los ojos.

Allí estaba...

* * *

Naminé respiró hondo para luego mirar el cielo, una vez más. La diferencia era que esta vez lo hacía rodeada de árboles y no de paredes blancas. Admiró el paisaje una vez más antes de auto felicitarse por el gran trabajo de su habilidosa mano. En verdad ella no se acordaba de cuándo ni como surgió su habilidad para el dibujo; ni mucho menos para hacer realidad todo lo que salía de su bolígrafo. Por ello, no pudo más que asombrarse cada vez que creaba algo nuevo. Miró a su alrededor para confirmar lo que ya sabía: ni una imperfección. Esta ciudad era como la real. Incluso la vegetación era perfecta. Bajó la vista hasta descansarla en la tierra y luego se agachó para tocarla con sus manos. El cálido amor que trasmitía era solo suyo, y de nadie más. Pero, en ese momento, quiso llorar porque se dijo que no era real. Que solo era una copia, como ella misma. Se abrazó durante unos minutos y permaneció sentada en el suelo como una niña pequeña. Cuando se sintió mejor, se aclaró las lágrimas y miró al cielo de nuevo.

–Quiero salir de aquí y ser alguien importante. –le habló al cielo. Pero lo que no sabía era que Riku la observaba silenciosamente, con el corazón encogido.

–Pues hazlo. –dijo una voz masculina. Naminé se volteó y miró al falso Ansem.

Pero bajo todo ese disfraz, divisó a Riku. Ella apartó la mirada, meditabunda, y se puso de pie para marcharse. No quería hablar de ese tema con alguien como él. Riku solo obedecía, y aunque sospechaba que sus intenciones eran nobles, todavía no confiaba en él. Naminé no era tonta, ella sabía que Riku solo la vigilaba para que no le dijera más de la cuenta a Roxas, así que todos eran unos traidores... incluso ella.

Riku, al ver que la chica se alejaba por un camino desconocido, la siguió. Total, esa era su misión...

Naminé sintió a Riku pisarle los talones, así que intensificó el ritmo de sus pasos hasta que acabó corriendo. No sabía a dónde ir, pero desde luego a esa blanca habitación no. Así que corrió y corrió, perseguida por Riku, y se sintió libre. Por una vez se sintió ella misma y acabó sonriendo al cielo. Los arboles pasaban a su lado como fugaces haces de luces verdes y pardos, el arrullo de la naturaleza la envolvió y no supo cuanto tiempo corrió. Cuando ya no pudo más, jadeó cansada y se apoyó en uno de los troncos de los tantos árboles que allí había. El tacto del tronco era rugoso, pero agradable. Nunca había estado en contacto con la naturaleza de ese modo, y se sintió viva. Tras ella, un Riku serio la miraba sin dar crédito a lo que veía.

Esa chica le atraía, no iba a negarlo, pero era la forma en la que sonrió al cielo lo que le hizo entender cuan diferente y única era ella. Ni Kairi tenía ese aire tan característico. Simplemente, comprendió que solo había una Naminé, y una Kairi. Por muy complejo que esto resultase, le divirtió y decidió salir de la rutina autoimpuesta.

–¿Por qué corres? No voy a hacerte nada. –argumentó el chico. Ella reparó en él como si acabara de darse cuenta de que no estaba sola. Pero no iba a hablar con él. No era digno de confianza. Tan solo llevaban una relación profesional... –. Vamos, ¿por qué me ignoras? No soy tu enemigo. –siguió Riku. Ella no dio su brazo a torcer, incluso se amedrantó. Así que caminó un poco y lo ignoró todo lo que pudo pues ella sentía cada segundo que Riku la miraba, como analizando cada parte de su cuerpo y sus reacciones.

Naminé apenas era consciente de lo guapa que estaba; con ese vestido liso y blanco, y su cabello rubio y lacio. Iba descalza y sus manos asían con fuerza un gran tronco rugoso. Riki se abstuvo de contemplarla para admirar a unos cuantos pájaros que se posaron en ese árbol. Naminé siguió la mirada del chico hasta posarse en dichos pájaros. Luego sonrió sin ganas y rompió el silencio.

–Esos pájaros vienen cada día al mismo sitio. Siguen un recorrido por toda la ciudad. Duermen en la estación de trenes. No comen. –Naminé siguió con la mirada fija en ellos y se preguntó cuán perfectos podían ser. Riku contempló meditabundo la escena y quiso hablar, pero no sabía qué decir. Simplemente se quedó mudo ante lo que ella dijo. Al final, Naminé lo observó y enmudeció al comprobar la expresión del chico. Se imaginó una sonrisa burlona, algún gesto de desaprobación, sin embargo, simplemente la miraba con pena.

–¿Todos los ciudadanos siguen una rutina? –ella asintió –. Ya veo. DiZ te lo ordenó. –volvió a asentir, pero esta vez le miró de una forma poco amigable.

–¿Por qué me hablas? Además, debes de saber todo eso. No por nada eres el secuaz número dos de DiZ. –no supo porque, pero Riku se sintió mal porque ella pensara así de él.

Meneó la cabeza y se dijo que no le importaba lo que esa niña dijera. Él tenía sus propios motivos para hacerlo. Debía ayudar a su amigo Sora y a Kairi. Y de ello dependía lo que en estos momentos hacía.

Naminé no quiso seguir conversando con él. Por lo que caminó lentamente para alejarse de su mirada penetrante. ¿Ese chico no se daba cuenta de que hipnotizaba a la gente con esos ojos agua marina? ¿O eran verdes? Cuando menos se lo esperó, Naminé se quedó quieta y mirando a aquel chico que le inspiraba temor y respeto a partes iguales. Ella sabía que sus gestos y esa manera de ser solo eran una máscara para ocultar sus sentimientos. Aun así, a la chica le resultaba demasiado misterioso e hipnótico como para comprender lo que RIku representaba en todo este juego. Porque eso es lo que era; un maldito juego en el que cada uno representaba un rol más o menos importante y, por desgracia, a ellos dos les había tocado lidiar con unos roles demasiado duros e _incompleto. _No obstante, Naminé no pudo dejar de ser atraída por aquel chico de ojos agua marina.

Riku observó silencioso y cauto como la chica se aproximaba a él con pasos lentos y sinuosos. Como, fascinada por algo que había en su rostro, no dejó de caminar hacia él. Un poco inquieto por la proximidad de Naminé, apartó los ojos de ella y, en ese momento, la chica se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Rápidamente un rubor se extendió por las mejillas de la joven, lo que provocó que Riku abriera los ojos como si nunca antes la hubiera visto así. Pero era verdad, Naminé en raras ocasiones dejaba escapar cómo se sentía en realidad.

–Ya sé que soy guapo, pero chica, me has impresionado. ¿Tanto te gusto? –Naminé estaba un poco menos roja, pero por si acaso, se dio la vuelta y sacudió la mano.

–No digas tonterías, es solo que... –Naminé pareció cambiar de opinión, por lo que no siguió con su frase–. Mejor aun, ¿por qué no me obligas a seguir encerrada en esa habitación blanca? Yo si que estoy impresionada. –luego puso sus manos detrás de su espalda y sonrió–. ¿A qué esperas?

Naminé tenía una sonrisa triste, y eso fue suficiente como para que Riku se diera cuenta de que ella se sentía mal. Un sentimiento que el chico había experimentado con bastante frecuencia. La soledad, intuyó, también afectaba a la joven. Esos ojos sin risas, esa expresión de melancolía.

¿Por qué se sentía tan identificado con ella?

–Para tu información, podría encerrarte sin mucho esfuerzo. Pero me parece más divertido hablar con alguien, para variar. –atajó el chico sin sonreír. Naminé lo miró de nuevo con renovada curiosidad. ¿Riku, hablar con ella? Eso era una novedad.

–Debes de aburrirte mucho para querer hablar conmigo. Pero te decepcionará saber que yo no tengo el más mínimo interés en entablar una conversación contigo. –acotó Naminé tajante.

No quería dejarse llevar, no cuando sabía que las amistades eran peligrosas. Si, por un motivo u otro llegaban a ser amigos, luego a Naminé se le haría muy difícil despedirse de él. Porque tarde o temprano ella se unirá a Kairi, y entonces todo acabará para ella.

–Ya lo estás haciendo. –resolvió Riku de brazos cruzados. Naminé lo miró sin entender –. Ya estas hablando conmigo. –la chica, al ver que quedaba en evidencia, tosió un poco y luego se dijo que no era para tanto.

–Bueno, pues ya no lo haré más. ¿Contento? –Riku se rió de buena gana y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió algo cálido en su interior. Esa chica le había sacado una carcajada.

–Esta bien, pero una conversación no te hará daño. Yo creo que te volverás loca si sigues estando sola. ¿Esperas a tu turno o qué?

–Si te refieres a cuando me una a Kairi, si. Lo espero ansiosa. –mintió ella. RIku, al observar su rostro, supo que no decía la verdad. Naminé sería una bruja, pero él la calaba.

–Ah, entonces, ¿por qué no hacerlo ya? ¿A qué esperas para devolverle sus recuerdos? Sabes que ahora ella no recuerda nada de sus amigos. Los ha olvidado por tu culpa.

Tal vez Riku se pasó, pero así era él. Directo y sin rodeos. Naminé no estaba enfadada, sino triste. Ya sabía todo aquello, no tenía que venir alguien como él y recordárselo. Y ella tomó una decisión.

–Lo haré, tenlo por seguro. Pero ahora es mi tiempo, debo de supervisar toda la ciudad y ayudar a Roxas a completar todos sus recuerdos. Tengo que unir a Sora para que todo vuelva a ser normal. –Riku sabía que ella tenía razón, pero se compadeció de la chica.

–Así que es eso. ¿Sabes? Creo que mientes. Tu solo quieres vivir un poco más siendo Naminé. Controlando lo que haces... Quieres sentirte libre por una vez, y lo entiendo. ¿Me equivoco? –la chica bajó la cabeza y miró sus pies desnudos. Sintió como la tierra se removía entre sus dedos. Sintió el viento que recorría el lugar y luego cerró los ojos.

–No, no te equivocas. Después de todo, estoy viviendo. Pero te equivocas si piensas que _ahora_ soy libre. Soy Naminé, si, pero no soy Kairi. Simplemente soy un incorpóreo sin corazón...

Riku recordó cómo se sentía ahora mismo, lo que pasó cuando Ansem le arrebató su yo y se estremeció en el interior. La chica debía sentir lo mismo. Entonces la comprendió. Ella no era un ser humano normal, tampoco era un sincorazón. Simplemente era Naminé. Miró a la chica con los ojos cerrados y decidió avanzar hasta colocarse frente a ella. Naminé sintió su cercanía, pero no se alejó. Prefería estar a su lado por unos instantes antes de volver a ser ella misma de nuevo. Antes de que se encerrara en esas cuatro paredes blancas y comenzara a dibujar otra vez.

Así que, cuando Riku le acarició el rostro, ella se dejó hacer. Cuando el chico la rodeó entre sus fuertes brazos, se abandonó para depositar su cabeza en su pecho cubierto por la túnica negra. Los dos se fundieron en un abrazo en mitad del bosque, cerca de la casa pero lejos de miradas indiscretas. Aunque ambos sabían que DiZ controlaba toda Villa Crepúsculo mediante las innumerables cámaras que poseía. Pero eso no les impidió estar así de juntos, disfrutando del aroma que los dos despedían. Quizá esto solo era el momento producido por la soledad que los embargaba, o porque se sentían inútiles. Pero ellos no sabían que algo rodeó en esos momentos su corazón y los dejó unidos para siempre. Aunque uno de los dos se marchara.

Naminé se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se separó de él bruscamente. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué dejó que la abrazara?

Riku solo podía pensar en el olor del cabello de Naminé.

–Vale, esto no se volverá a repetir. ¿A qué ha venido ese abrazo? –preguntó Naminé un poco alterada. Riku no supo lo que contestar. Así que dijo la verdad.

–Creí que lo necesitabas. –Naminé suspiró. Exactamente era eso lo que necesitaba pues se sentía mucho mejor que antes.

–Gracias. –ambos permanecieron en un incómodo silencio hasta que un ruido extraño proveniente de detrás de unos arbustos los sobresaltó. Rápidamente Riku materializó la llave espada negra y roja que una vez tuvo de Ansem y adoptó una pose defensiva.

Naminé quedó detrás de su espalda y miró a todos lados. Esos incorpóreos eran molestos, incluso más que los sincorazón. Y, además, poco a poco invadían la villa.

–Son incorpóreos. –aclaró Riku. Naminé rodó los ojos – No te muevas, los mataré.

Y dicho esto, apareció un incorpóreo blanco que se desplazaba sinuosamente hasta casi alcanzarlos. Pero Riku alzó su espada y atacó al ser sin alma para luego matarlo en el acto. Naminé iba a suspirar cuando otro apareció de repente y, pillando por sorpresa a la chica, le atacó produciéndole una herida en su brazo. Riku se volteó para matar al otro, sin embargo, ya había desaparecido. Extrañado, vigiló todo el lugar –seguido por Naminé–, pero no encontró a más.

Naminé no mostraba atención ante su herida, sino que se preocupó por su acompañante. El chico se volteó y miró el brazo de Naminé.

–Eso ha sido un ataque rápido. ¿Por qué habrán aparecido de repente? –preguntó Naminé ojeando a su compañero. Sin embargo, él solo tenía ojos para la herida sangrante que le asestó ese incorpóreo.

–Te duele, ¿verdad? Entremos a la mansión, deberías curarte. –concluyó Riku, pero la chica se negó.

–No me duele, esto se me curará enseguida. –sonrió tristemente y Riku la miró extrañado.

–¿De qué hablas? –ella se tapó la herida con la mano y caminó hasta dejarlo atrás –. Naminé...

–Puedo dibujar que sano y lo haré. No te preocupes.

El interior del chico estalló sin previo aviso. Él sabía que cada vez que la joven dibujaba se sentía peor consigo misma, por lo que crispó los puños y la miró fijamente.

–No finjas que todo esta bien. Naminé, estás sufriendo.

–No sabes nada, Riku. Jamás debimos comenzar a hablar. –hizo una pausa para estudiar el semblante de Riku. No podía apartar la mirada de sus ojos cristalinos, mezcla verdes y azul –. Así que mejor no dirigirnos la palabra. Es una pérdida de tiempo.

Y dicho esto, dejó a un Riku desconcertado y furioso...

* * *

Los días se sucedieron y Naminé veía con frecuencia a Roxas. Le advertía de que no era él mismo y que sus sueños en realidad eran de otra persona, de su mitad. El resultado parecía ser favorable puesto que cada vez Roxas inspeccionaba más por su propia cuenta. Hasta que llegó el quinto día y, con él, Naminé supo que acabaría su misión pronto.

En ese lapso de tiempo, no vio a Riku por ninguna parte y, en cierto modo, echaba de menos hablar con él. No quería reconocerlo, pero hablar con alguien relajaba mucho, y le hacía sentir _humana. _Así que, el quinto día decidió buscarlo.

La mayor parte del tiempo la pasó dibujando y ayudando a Roxas, por lo que quería salir y ver de nuevo ese bosque. Por lo que, una vez allí, corrió como lo hizo la última vez y se sintió de nuevo libre. No obstante, no divisó a RIku por ninguna parte y se angustió.

¿Y si no se veían más? ¿Y si algo le había pasado? Ante esos pensamientos, Naminé se horrorizó. Sin darse cuenta, corrió más y más rápido hasta que se cansó y se apoyó contra el tronco del mismo árbol donde los pájaros de siempre se posaban cada día. Evocó el momento en el que Riku escuchó sus frase y sonrió. Jamás notó la falta de alguien como ahora, y no quería admitir que lo añoraba. Es más, lo había dibujado en incontables veces, sin llegar a presentarse en persona, claro. Dibujaba con un lápiz...

Entonces, recordó cómo se puso al ver su herida, que ahora cicatrizaba de forma natural y a la que le puso una venda. No dibujó su curación para no usar su poder que, en cierto modo, la mantenía prisionera. Y todo gracias a las palabras de Riku. Secretamente, ella esperaba que el chico la comprendiera, que sintiera lo mismo que ella porque eso le daba una sensación de seguridad.

Fue entonces cuando supo que lloraba. Las lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas y ella las apartó de inmediato.

–Eres una llorona. –escuchó la voz de Riku detrás de ella y se volteó impresionada. Allí estaba él, con la túnica negra, su pelo plata cayéndole en cascada y esos ojos marinos y verdes. Sin duda, acabó siendo atrapada por su mirada y tuvo que apartar la vista para no parecer idiota.

–Solo se me ha metido algo en el ojo. –Riku arqueó una ceja y bufó.

–Si, claro. –hizo una pausa para admirar a la joven.

Por unos días no la había visto porque necesitaba meditar. Tenía claro una cosa, no podía olvidarla. Como tampoco podía hacer nada por ella. Se sentía inútil ante los acontecimientos y no sabía lo que hacer. Sin embargo, no dudó en verla de nuevo porque su corazón la anhelaba. Era un verdadero caos por dentro y no sabía cómo acabaría todo esto. Así que se dejó llevar por la situación.

La miró por última vez antes de abrazarla y sentir su cálido tacto. Ella dudó en un principio, pero luego le correspondió, hundiendo su cara en el pecho musculoso de éste.

–¿No te doy asco? Parezco Ansem...

–Veo como eres en realidad. Incluso tus ojos de extraño color. –la chica separó su rostro un poco para poder mirarlo de nuevo –. Son como el profundo océano con algas... en un poco extraño. –Riku sonrió.

–Cada vez me sorprendes más.

–Soy una bruja, después de todo. –no supo si fue por su mirada triste, por el azul de sus ojos o por el tiempo, pero se encontró a él mismo besándola con fuerza.

Naminé añoraba ese beso aun cuando no probó ninguno antes, y eso fue lo que más le sorprendió de todo. Posteriormente, se encontraron acostados en la húmeda tierra y todo flotaba a su alrededor.

¿Qué estaban haciendo? Ni ellos lo sabían. ¿Por qué lo hacían? Por sus desenfrenados corazones capaces de sentir la humanidad a quilómetros pero que, aun así, no tenían el valor suficiente como para luchar por una vida mejor.

Acabaron besándose con pasión, desenfreno y con deseo. Se mordían, lamían y besaban como si fuera el único momento para hacerlo y sus corazones palpitaban a cien por hora. A Riku no le importó Kairi, ni lo que DiZ le haría si se enteraba, tampoco pensó en su labor para con Sora, simplemente saboreó esos besos que le traían a la locura.

Rodeó a la chica con sus brazos, mordió suavemente los labios de esta para abrirlos y luego introdujo su lengua descaradamente. La chica gemía sin poder evitarlo y eso le llenó de placer. Lo sentí a él inspeccionando su boca como un auténtico ansioso. Sus lenguas entrechocaron yl as ganas de sentirlo en su plenitud culminaron en Naminé. Así que la chica tomó ventaja y se posicionó encima de él, sintiéndolo todo. Riku, por otra parte, no podía apartar sus manos de su cuerpo, toqueteándolo todo a su paso y abrasando la piel desnuda de los hombros de la chica.

Al final, se quitaron la ropa sin importar lo que dirían, sin importar nada más que el deseo que les recorría sin misericordia. Así que Naminé quedó solo con la ropa interior y Riku con unos pantalones negros y largos. Al comprobar la lisa piel de la joven, Rikiu se abalanzó dispuesto a comérsela a besos, pero Naminé tenía cosquillas, así que él detuvo su acto para pasar a algo verdaderamente excitante.

Observó cómo la chica se cubría avergonzada los pechos pues él le había quitado el sujetador con destreza. Él se relamió y luego atacó los pechos, pasando su lengua por uno, para después continuar con otro. Naminé no sabía ni donde estaba, por lo que se dejó llevar hasta que quiso probar más y le quitó el pantalón con torpeza. Riku solo tenía ojos para la perfección de su piel, así que esperó pacientemente y, cuando se hubo desecho de la prenda, la tumbó debajo de él y procedió con lo siguiente...

Al final, los dos se amaron sabiendo que ese sentimiento era más fuerte que la cordura...

* * *

Tras pasar un mes, la chica llamada Naminé se encontraba a un paso de ser absorbida por Kairi. Finalmente había llegado la hora. Sora ya estaba con sus amigos, incluido Riku, y debía cumplir su palabra. Después de todo, ella había sido la causante de todo esto. Al parecer, Sora logró destruir al último componente de la Organización XIII y desmanteló todo. Por ello, ahora se encontraba con Kairi y Riku. Ella y Roxas sobraban, por supuesto, pero eso nadie lo decía en voz alta.

Por primera vez, Naminé se fijó realmente en Roxas y cayó en la cuenta de que debía enamorarse de él, puesto que para Kairi, Sora era ese amigo especial. Pero la chica solo tenía ojos para RIku, quien la miraba entre apenado y conmocionado.

Después de el día en el que se amaron, él desapareció para ayudar a Sora en sus innumerables batallas, por lo que dejó a Naminé sola. Así pues, ella continuó ayudando en lo que podía. Incluso logró salvar a Kairi de una desastrosa situación, abriendo un portal.

Así pues, ahora debía marcharse junto con Roxas.

La mirada de Riku fue mortal para ella, pues le imploraba algo que no podía hacer, pero debía ser así. Ahora, con su verdadera apariencia, Riku era muy guapo, incluso más que hacía un mes. Antes de que ella fuera absorvida por Kairi, abrazó a RIku y le dijo algo:

–Recuérdame por quien soy, no por quien seré...

Ella se refería a que no la recordara como a Kairi, sino como a Naminé y lo que pasó entre ellos dos. Riku asintió conmocionado, pero luego le correspondió al abrazo y respondió:

–Así será.

Y dicho esto, se fundió con Kairi.

_Se dice que Riku soñaba con Naminé todas las noches. Incluso que esos sueños eran muy vívidos. Y él se decía que realmente lo visitaba, para recordar lo que pudo haber pasado, pero no sucedió. Sin embargo, él siempre la tendría en su corazón. Siempre la recordaría por lo que fue, y no por quien es ahora..._

_...solo un recuerdo cercano que su mejor amiga Kairi albergaba. _

_Fin _

* * *

N.A: ¡Hola! Espero que os haya gustado. Solo quería aclarar que, si he errado en alguna parte de la historia, decídmelo. Yo solo he jugado y me he informado mínimamente, por lo que a lo mejor algo no concuerda.

Además, no soy experta, aunque ya haya escrito otros dos oneshots de este juego xD

En fin, los comentarios se aprecian mucho.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
